


Freeze Frame Bonuses And Backwards Masking

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [15]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Forced Wetting, Humiliation, M/M, Pants wetting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin's in the mood to be mean. Dan is nothing, if not obliging.





	Freeze Frame Bonuses And Backwards Masking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



> Apologies if I got any backwards masking or freeze frame bonuses - I did my research to the best of my ability, but I may have gotten something wrong.

"Y'know," Arin said, looking over at Dan, "I haven't been especially mean to you lately."

"Hm?"

Dan, two thirds asleep on Arin's couch, looked over at him.

"Mean to you," said Arin. "You know. I know you like it when I do things like make you cry, or upset you. So I figure that maybe... y'know, maybe we're due for it."

"What kind of mean are you thinking about?"

"The very mean," said Arin. 

"You wanna tell me what kind of mean you're thinking of?"

"Not especially, no," said Arin. "I just want to do it to you."

"So why are you telling me this, if you're going to be the one being to me?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you if I was just mean to you," said Arin.

He sounded faintly insulted.

"That's true," said Dan. "Even if you are a douchebag sometimes, at least you do your best to not do it obnoxiously."

"Exactly," said Arin. "Take your electronics out of your pockets."

"Why?"

Dan was beginning to see where this was going, but... still.

He liked to draw these sorts of things out. 

It was part of the appeal, really - to just ride the wave of anticipation, as his stomach began to twist in knots. 

Not necessarily in a bad way, but... it was still an interesting sensation. 

He licked his lips, rubbing his hands together.

"Because I told you to," said Arin, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Right," said Dan, and he cleared his throat, still blushing.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and he took out his little pocket notebook, his phone, and his wallet.

Arin put them on the side table, and then he leaned over, kissing Dan on the temple.

"Good boy," he told Dan, and he patted Dan on the knee. 

Dan snorted.

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm a little kid," Dan said, as if the idea of that didn't make his pulse race.

As if the whole idea of Arin being nasty to him in that specific way didn't make him that much hornier.

Dan's cock was already getting hard, swelling against his zipper.

He licked his lips, resting his elbows on his thighs, and he tried not to look too eager.

Arin stood up, and he stretched, his back cracking.

He didn't say anything to Dan, just made his way towards the kitchen.

Dan heard the sink running, and then Arin was back, holding two glasses of water.

"It's hot out today," Arin said, as if the two of them weren't sitting in an air conditioned room. "Drink up."

"Right," said Dan, and he took a swig of his water, then another, as Arin kept looking at him.

Arin kept looking at him, as he drank and drank and drank, until the glass was empty, and Dan was panting.

... and then Arin was handing Dan the other glass of water.

"Wasn't this yours?"

"Nope," said Arin. "I know you overheat."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who can actually sweat," Dan pointed out. "So I'd say you'd need to worry more about keeping hydrated."

"Who's in charge here?"

Arin was putting on his boss voice, which was making Dan's cock begin to throb again, his heart in his throat.

"You are," Dan mumbled, his voice quiet.

"Sorry," said Arin. "Didn't quite hear that. Could you speak up, please?"

"I said, you're in charge," Dan said, a little louder.

Arin smirked.

"That's what I thought," he said, his tone cheerful. "Now. Drink up."

"You're a real rat bastard when you wanna be, you know that?"

"Yep," Arin said cheerfully. "Ain't it nice?"

Dan snorted, but he was grinning fondly in spite of himself.

"You know you love it," said Arin, and he reached out, patting Dan on the knee.

Dan covered up Arin's hand, giving it a squeeze, and he stretched, arms over his head.

"Anything you wanna do?"

It was a Friday evening.

Suzy was off on a date with Barry, and Dan was staying at the Berhow-Hanson house for the weekend.

There had been some vague plans for kinky shenanigans, although Arin had been intentionally hazy.

Arin seemed to enjoy being intentionally hazy about kinky shenanigans, truth be told.

Not that Dan was going to complain too hard - he did like a surprise as much as the next guy. 

"Let's watch a movie," said Arin.

"Netflix and chill?"

Dan made an amused noise.

"Something like that," said Arin. "Let me get you more water."

"I'm gonna slosh if you keep this up," Dan warned.

"You're not gonna get sloshed, there isn't any alcohol involved," said Arin, and he looked downright _smug_ at that horrible joke.

Dan groaned, covering his face with both hands.

"I cannot believe you just said that," he told Arin.

"Yeah you can," said Arin, and he patted Dan on the head as he made his way to the kitchen again, then came back again, with the two glasses filled up.

"I'm more surprised that you know the term "sloshed" in the first place, versus the fact that you made the joke in the first place," said Dan.

He took the glass, and he glugged it back, slowly, feeling the water splash down into his stomach.

They hadn't really eaten any dinner yet - they'd only barely gotten back from work - but Dan wasn't going to be able to eat much, if he kept drinking water like this.

"I can know terms," Arin said, and he sounded faintly offended.

Dan snorted.

"Yeah, but you don't drink," said Dan.

"Knowing that "sloshed" means drunk doesn't even count as knowing any kind of terms at this point," said Arin. "I've seen that in Disney movies."

"What movie has the term "sloshed" to refer to being drunk?!"

As far as Dan could remember, there weren't any Disney movies like that, although then again, Arin was the big nerd about animation, so maybe Dan was missing something.

"... okay, so maybe not Disney movies," said Arin, and he laughed, clearly amused. "Although there is a girl with her tits out in _The Rescuers_."

"Is there?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. 

"When?"

"Remember that bit where the two mice are on the back of the seagull, right when its taking off?"

"... vaguely," said Dan.

It had been a long time since Dan had seen that movie. 

He remembered being unsettled by the diamond in the skull.

"So if you freeze frame it and you zoom in to one of the windows of all those buildings, there's a lady with her boobs out."

"... huh," said Dan. "Why were you freeze framing old Disney movies anyway?"

"I wasn't," Arin said quickly. "I mean, I did once I heard someone tell me about it, but before that, I didn't know."

"How'd you know to freeze frame it in the first place?"

"I saw one of those lists, _Top Ten Dirty Things In The Background Of Disney Movies_ or something like that," said Arin. "It mentioned the thing with Jessica Rabbit, too."

"I think I know that one, actually," said Dan. "Is it the bit with, uh... crud. When Eddie and Jessica are in the car, and then the dip gets spilled, and you can apparently see her pussy?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "Now who's the pervert?"

"I never said I wasn't a pervert," Dan said, and he laughed, self conscious, and felt more of the water slosh in his stomach.

"Have some water," said Arin, handing Dan another glass.

Dan grimaced, but he slugged back the water.

It was cold, and it went down his throat, smooth and cold.

He sighed, leaning back into the couch, and he stretched. 

"So what do you want to watch?"

"... I'll be really honest," said Arin, and he looked faintly sheepish, "I kinda wanna watch _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ now."

"I could go for that," said Dan. 

There were a few minutes of puttering around, as Arin got the DVD down from its box, stuck it in the player, and then the two of them were sitting together on the couch.

Dan was squirming, and then Arin was standing up _again_ , and coming back with the two glasses of water.

"My back teeth are going to start floating," said Dan. 

He had a feeling he could see where this was going, but part of the fun of this kinda thing was playing clueless, wasn't it? 

He rubbed his hands together, shifting, and he sipped his water as the movie began to play.

"What other movies had dirty bits in them?"

"You mean, like, actual dirty bits, or do you mean like urban legends about stuff that was dirty?"

"Urban legends?"

"You know," said Arin, "the old urban legends about how, like, that one bit in _The Lion King_ the dust spells out "sex" or something like that?"

"I didn't know about that one," said Dan.

It was nice, to hear Arin talk about shit that he cared about.

Arin's whole face would light up, and he'd start to talk more with his hands, and to talk fast.

It made Dan smile, possibly wider than was... dignified, but who needed dignity?

"Well, okay, remember that one bit, where Simba flops down and there's this big puff of dust?"

"Kinda, yeah," said Dan. 

It had been a while since he'd seen _The Lion King_.

"So apparently, if you freeze frame it, it spells out "sex," except that you have to freeze frame the exact right moment, or else it's just a big plume of dust."

"Right."

"There's also that one bit in _The Brave Little Toaster_ with the girl wearing pasties," Arin said, his tone thoughtful.

"Oh god, that movie fucked me up," said Dan, and he shuddered.

"What, _Brave Little Toaster_?"

"Yeah."

"Weren't you kinda old when it came out?"

"I was, like, eight, nine," said Dan. "I saw it on television, I remember that. And, uh... there was that one bit."

"With the cars, or the bit with the flower?"

" _Both_ ," Dan said, with feeling. 

Arin snorted.

"I feel like that's the story for a lot of people," he told Dan.

"Do animation people, like, sit around and talk about movies that scarred them?"

"It does come up, sometimes," said Arin. 

"In music, there's, uh, there's backwards masking," said Dan, and he took a slug of his water. 

It practically splashed when it hit his stomach, and he made a face, but took another slug of his water, drinking it carefully. 

He was going to end up with a swollen belly, if he kept this up.

"Backwards masking?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "That thing you do, where you play a record backwards and then it has a message in it that tells you that you should worship Satan or some shit like that."

Arin snorted.

"Is that actually, like, a thing you can do?"

“What, encode music to send a message when you play it backwards?”

“Yeah,” said Arin.

“I think so, yeah,” said Dan. “I know there was some band that encoded a message to, like, clean your room and brush your teeth when you played their record backwards, but that was a big joke.”

“Did you ever do that Pink Floyd thing?”

Arin was paying more attention to Dan’s face than to the movie - the shadows were moving across his face in interesting ways, casting shadows. 

“What, listening to Pink Floyd and getting stoned?”

Dan chuckled, and then immediately regretted it, because his belly twisted, and the water sloshed uncomfortably.

He had to pee.

It was a bit of a sudden realization - it didn’t just settle down onto him comfortably, but it hit him in the back of the head.

He pressed his legs together, and he tried not to be too… obvious about it.

Oh god.

Yeah, no, he had to pee.

He licked his lips, and took another sip of water, just to distract himself.

“Is that a thing?”

“It is a cliche for a reason,” said Dan. 

“I meant the thing with _The Wizard of Oz_ and Pink Floyd,” said Arin. “Have you heard about that?”

“Faintly, yeah,” said Dan. “Although the sheer amount of effort that would go into them doing that intentionally seems unreal, especially considering just how many drugs they were doing at that point.”

Arin burst out laughing, and Dan had to chuckle too, although it was a weak one, because… well, if he laughed too hard, there was a very real possibility that he’d end up pissing himself.

Which was probably what Arin wanted, come to think of it.

“You doing okay there, buddy?” 

Arin’s voice was downright… casual.

It was so casual it wasn’t.

His body language was similar - relaxed enough that Dan could tell that Arin was putting effort into _being_ relaxed.

“I’m fine,” Dan said, and he gave Arin a slightly nervous smile. 

“You sure? Anything I can do for you?”

“I might just get up and head to the bathroom,” said Dan, and he made to stand up.

“No, no, you can stay,” Arin said quickly, and he grabbed Dan by the wrist.

Dan raised an eyebrow, looking from the hand on his wrist to Arins’ face. 

Arin gave Dan’s wrist a squeeze, then let go. 

“You don’t want to miss the bit with the shoes and the dip, do you?”

“No, I don’t want to miss that bit,” said Dan. “Although fuck, that bit scared the shit outta me.”

“It’s a pretty intense bit, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah.”

“It’s funny - when I saw this as a kid, I couldn’t believe that this was the same Christopher Lloyd.”

“Go figure, huh?”

Dan was beginning to squirm.

He was trying not to squirm too much, although his hand was between his legs, pressing down on his cock.

He was half hard, because… well, having to pee, but also the humiliation of it at the same time, the mix of arousal and humiliation, as his chest rose and fell, as he tried to get himself comfortable, as he tried not to be too obvious.

At least he wasn’t rocking, right?

“You sure you’re okay, Dan?”

Arin’s voice was downright… solicitous, the jerk.

“I’m fine,” Dan said, and he smiled at Arin, gritting his teeth, just a bit.

“Are you _absolutely_ sure?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Let’s just… let’s just enjoy the movie.”

“You’re right,” said Arin, and then he was… leaning against Dan, and he was tugging on Dan’s arm, pulling it around himself.

The arm that Dan had been holding on to his cock with.

Oh god.

Dan licked his lips, and he squeezed Arin, his other hand holding on to his own thigh.

He was holding on tight enough that his knuckles were starting to turn white, and he was trying not to think about the way that his entire lower belly was starting to throb.

He needed to pee.

God, he needed to pee.

And on screen, there was water.

Eddie Valiant (god, what a name) shoved a bar of soap into the mouth of one of the weasels, and Arin snickered, which was ticklish against Dan’s own skin, as Dan began to squirm.

“Are you sure you’re okay, man? Your heart is beating _really_ fast, and you keep squirming.”

“I’m absolutely fine,” Dan said through gritted teeth. 

“If you’re not okay, I could probably do something to help you,” said Arin. 

“I need to pee,” Dan ground out, which was faintly embarrassing, but… fuck it. 

If he was going to be honest, he might as well be honest.

“You’re a big boy, aren’t you?”

Arin was using his Daddy voice now, and Dan had to bite his lip to keep from making any kind of embarrassing noise, because that voice always did _things_ to him.

“I’m a big boy,” Dan echoed, although he didn’t really believe himself as he said it.

“So, since you’re a big boy, you can keep holding it,” said Arin. 

“What happens if I can’t?”

“I guess I’ll have to punish you, huh?”

Arin was stroking across Dan’s belly with the palm of his hand, so gently, gently enough that it was making Dan’s toes curl. 

He was one big overexposed nerve, trembling.

If he could sweat, he would have been sweating down his face at this point.

Oh gods.

He was digging his fingers into his thigh now.

He was also playing a dangerous game; if he peed on the couch, Suzy might actually kill him.

Dan knew this.

Arin knew this.

So he had to both hold out for the point when he thought he was going to actually let go, while also not letting go on the soft furnishings.

If it counted as “letting go” when he was kinda just… losing control.

“Dan? You okay in there?”

“In where?”

“In your head, silly,” said Arin, his voice teasing. “You’re obviously deep in there.”

“I like it in there,” Dan said, aware that he sounded dumb, not sure how to stop. “It’s comfortable.”

“Comfortable is good,” Arin agreed.

His hand was back on Dan’s belly, but he was pressing down on it now, just a little bit.

Just enough for it to be torture.

Dan bit back a whimper, and he leaned over, grabbing the glass of water and taking a slug of it, more to do something with his mouth than because he actually wanted to drink anything. 

The water splashed down, and that… that was a bad idea.

He shoved his thumbnail into his mouth, practically chewing on it, and Arin shot him an amused look.

“You sure you don’t need a paci?”

Oh god.

The simpering, sweet Daddy voice.

Dan gritted his teeth.

“Ar, I need to pee,” he said.

“Can’t you wait a few more minutes?”

“No,” Dan said, and then he was standing up, his knees shaking just a bit, his nails digging into his palm.

Arin followed after him, practically at a run, and then he was in front of Dan, as Dan stood on the hardwood.

Dan’s stomach was one big knot, and Dan’s cock was hard with the need to piss, and then going soft, because it was all just… what was even going on?

His body didn’t know.

He was torn between two different headspaces - was he Little? Or was he just kind of Big, only… not?

Was he a Little who was going to piss himself, or was he just a Little who was let out unprotected?

Dan bit his lip to keep from making any kind of undignified noise, still shifting from foot to foot, trying not to make any kind of embarrassing noises, but also… hoping.

Hoping Arin would force them out of him.

“Oh, buddy,” said Arin. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“Arin, I need to pee,” Dan said, and it was practically a wail.

“If I let you go, I’m gonna put you in pull ups,” said Arin, and he sounded downright delighted. “Since you obviously can’t hold it.”

“Yes, you can do that, you can do it,” Dan sobbed. “Please, let me go!”

“Are you sure? You’re not even a little bit embarrassed by the fact that I’m going to put you in a pull up like a little toddler?”

Dan’s hand went between his legs, and he squeezed his cock, hard enough that it was almost painful.

He dug his teeth into his lip, rocking on his feet, and he shuddered.

“If you pee your pants,” Arin said softly, “I’m going to diaper you. You’re gonna be my good little baby boy, in thick diapers, and I’m going to take every opportunity I’ve got to remind you of just how much of a baby you are.”

Dan sobbed, and he squeezed harder.

“Or you could be an adult about it, and go back to the couch with me, and we can finish the movie,” said Arin. “How does that sound?”

And then Dan let go.

He didn’t mean to… exactly.

Once he started to drift into his Little headspace, it became harder for him to hold it, especially when he was just this desperate.

He made a desperate little noise, and then he was just… pissing.

He was pissing, hard enough that it was going down his leg, between his hands, onto the floor.

It was soaking into his socks, and Arin’s bare feet were getting sprinkled.

“Oh, honey,” said Arin, and his tone was so sickly sweet that it made Dan sob again.

The humiliation and the arousal were twining together in Dan’s head, leaving him weak in the knees, panting, open mouthed.

“I guess you just couldn’t hold it, huh?”

Arin cupped Dan’s cheek, thumbing Dan’s cheekbone, and he collected one of the tears that were dripping down Dan’s face, then licked it absently.

“Ar?”

“That’s not who I am right now, is it?”

“... Daddy,” Dan mumbled.

“Good boy,” said Arin. “What did you wanna say to me, baby boy?”

“Daddy, am I… am I in trouble?”

“No, baby,” said Arin. “It’s not your fault that you’re just a little baby who doesn’t know how to hold it when you have to go. It’s my fault, for not diapering you.”

Oh god.

Dan licked his lips, still blushing.

“Let’s get my little baby into the bath, wash all that piss off,” said Arin, and he ushered Dan into the bathroom, then crouched in front of him, so that he could undo Dan’s belt, unzip and unbutton Dan’s pants. 

“Look at that mess,” said Arin, “all that piss. You really had to go, huh?”

Dan, still humiliated, just nodded.

He let himself be led into the tub, as Arin turned the water on, directing the spray at Dan’s lower body.

Dan shuddered, as the water ran across him, and he let it rinse him off, lost in the sweet mist of Little headspace.

Arin filled the bathtub up, and then he sat Dan down, carefully. 

“You gonna be a good baby for Daddy, so that I can clean up?”

Dan, still embarrassed, just nodded.

“I didn’t hear you,” Arin said, his tone taking on a sing-song note.

Oh _god_.

Dan was so humiliated he was pretty sure that he could melt down the drain.

His cock was hard, pressing against his belly.

“Yes,” Dan mumbled.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan said. 

“Good boy,” said Arin, and he kissed the top of Dan’s head, then made a big, silly face. “Almost forgot!”

He went to the cabinet under the sink, and he got a rubber ducky.

He handed it to Dan, who held on to it, squeezing it hard enough that it squeaked.

“Good baby,” said Arin, and Dan wanted to _die_ , in the best way possible.

* * *

Arin came back after about ten minutes, and he crouched on the floor next to Dan, taking a washcloth and soaping it up. 

He ran it across Dan’s chest, Dan’s shoulders, Dan’s back.

“I should get one of those washing mitts,” he told Dan. “They have them as bunnies, or we could get you a stegosaurus one….” 

“Oh,” Dan said quietly, and he licked his lips, shifting, trying not to whine as Arin moved lower.

It was the torment - Dan wanted him to move lower, Dan wanted him to go higher, Dan wanted… what did he want?

He wanted _everything_ , as long as it was what Arin wanted.

Wow, okay.

He was deep into it, if he was panting after it so badly.

The washcloth wrapped around Dan’s cock, and Dan whined, his hips rolling forward.

“Desperate little guy, huh?”

More of that obnoxious solicitous tone that made Dan grit his teeth

Half of him wanted to punch Arin in the face.

Half of him wanted to get on his knees and beg for it to never end.

Another half… wait.

That was too many halves, wasn’t it?

Dan’s heart was beating in his head, and Dan’s heart was beating in his cock, as he lickedh is lips, trying not to disturb the water, trying not to hump too hard into the washcloth.

“Do you want Daddy to make you cum?”

Arin’s forehead was pressed against Dan’s temple, and he was breathing on Dan’s face.

It was humid, close, and Dan was blushing so hard that he was a little afraid he’d pass out.

“I asked you a question,” Arin said, his voice stern, and he did something interesting and twisty with his wrist, which made Dan cry out, his head thrown back.

It echoed in the bathroom.

“Do you want Daddy to make you cum,” Arin said again.

“Please,” Dan said.

“Please what?”

“Please, let me cum,” Dan mumbled. “Please, Daddy,” he added, before Arin could correct him.

“No,” said Arin, and he let go of Dan’s cock, leaning forward to begin to wash Dan’s legs.

“W-what?”

Dan blinked over at Arin, his eyes wide.

“You heard me,” Arin said. “No.”

“But -”

“I _said_ I would be mean to you,” Arin said, and he was smirking, just a little bit. “I haven’t been that mean to you, have I?”

“You made me pee my pants,” Dan whined. “How is that not you being mean to me?”

“I didn’t make you do anything,” Arin said, his tone sharp.

He washed Dan’s thighs, then Dan’s shins, then started in on Dan’s feet.

Dan had to work very hard not to wriggle or kick.

He was a bit too ticklish for his own good.

“But -”

“You’re the little baby who can’t hold his bladder,” Arin said. “I just reminded you. That’s not me making you do anything.”

“But I want to cum,” Dan said.

“And I didn’t want to mop up your piss,” said Arin, which probably technically wasn’t a lie.

They both knew that Arin had wanted Dan to piss his pants, but… well, who likes the clean up part of a scene?

Dan whined again.

“I’ll let you earn your orgasm,” Arin said, his tone cheerful, and then he kissed Dan’s temple. “All clean!”

“But - “

“I can spank you, if you’d prefer?”

Arin had one eyebrow up.

Oh _god_.

Arin hit like a train with a grudge.

“No, no,” Dan said quickly. “No spanking, please.”

“Stand up, baby boy,” said Arin.

Dan stood up, carefully, and he stepped out of the tub, letting Arin towel him off.

“Now,” said Arin, “let’s get you nice and protected, hm?”

He wrapped a hand around Dan’s still hard cock, squeezing it, and Dan whined, his hips rolling.

Arin held Dan’s cock loosely, not enough for Dan to get any stimulation, just enough for it to be a tease.

Dan was possibly going to die. 

Then the hand was gone, and Dan was being hustled into the bedroom.

* * *

Dan lay flat on the bed, and he covered his face up, as Arin taped him into a diaper.

It was a very thick diaper, and it was pink.

Of course it was pink - Arin had a whole bunch of pink princess diapers, because he liked how they looked, and he put any Little he could get his hands on into them.

“There we go,” said Arin, and he rubbed Dan’s belly. 

Dan whined.

His cock was pointing down, and the head of his cock was rubbing against the inside of the diaper, where it was a tease, but once again, not enough to actually get him off. 

He was, quite possibly, going to die of sexual frustration.

Arin patted the front of the diaper, and then his expression got… crafty.

“If you make your Daddy cum, I’ll think about letting you cum,” Arin told Dan.

“I’ll do it,” Dan said quickly, sitting up.

The diaper was thick enough that he couldn’t close his legs, and he ground his hips forward, rubbing against the cushy interior of the diaper.

Arin rested a hand on top of Dan’s head, and his other hand went to the waistband of his basketball shorts, shoving them down around his thighs.

There was Arin’s cock, low slung, hard, practically purple.

“Go on, baby,” Arin said, “suck on your -”

“If you finish that sentence, I’m going to get up and leave,” Dan said, momentarily out of headspace, because… well. 

Some things were too stupid, even for when he was Little.

“I was going to tell you to suck on your Daddy,” Arin said, “but if you’re going to be picky….”

He wrapped Dan’s hair in his hand, and he forced Dan’s head forward.

Dan opened his mouth, to take the cock into his mouth, and he sucked on it, making a show out of it.

That was part of the appeal of it to Arin - the chance to hear it, to see it.

Sure enough, Arin was holding Dan’s hair back, so that Dan could bob his head, sucking on it noisily, almost greedily.

Arin used his leverage in Dan’s hair to move Dan’s head, carefully, almost delicately, and Dan groaned around the cock in his mouth, flickering his tongue along the tip, then jabbing his tongue into the slit.

Arin groaned, his knees shaking, and his hands in Dan’s hair tightened.

“God, you’re doing such a good job for your Daddy,” said Arin, and his voice was rough. “Just… like that. Good boy.”

Dan made a pleasure noise, drooling down his chin, and it was… wet, sloppy, enough to make Arin sob and groan.

Arin was always such a responsive lover, which was… well, it was nice.

It was always gratifying to know that he was having an impact, always gratifying to know that he was making his partner feel good. 

And oh, but Arin was feeling good, judging by the hands in Dan’s hair, and the way Arin’s cock was leaking pre-cum into his mouth.

He swallowed it down, let some of it drool out of his mouth, and he kept sucking, bobbing his head, making wet, desperate noises.

His own cock was throbbing like a broken tooth in his diaper, and his heart was beating in his ears, almost drowning out Arin’s moaning and gasping.

And then… oh, Arin was pulling almost all the way out, and Dan sucked on the head of Arin’s cock, feeling it tremble against him, as it began to swell in his mouth.

It spat cum into his mouth, and Dan swallowed it, even though it was sticky and bitter and salty, because that was what Arin wanted, because it made Arin moan all over again.

“Such a good boy,” Arin crooned, and he cupped Dan’s cheek, sliding his thumb into Dan’s mouth.

Dan latched onto it, and he sucked on it, his expression going faintly blissed out. 

“Can I cum now?”

Dan’s voice was garbled around the thumb in his mouth.

“No,” Arin said, even as he pushed a few more strings of cum into Dan’s mouth.

“But you said -”

“I said I’d think about it,” said Arin, and he was smirking.

“You’re mean,” Dan huffed.

“Yep,” said Arin, his tone cheerful. “You want to finish the movie?”

“... can I have a shirt first?”

“I _guess_ ,” Arin said, “since I’m feeling generous.”

Dan snorted, but he grinned a bit.

His mouth might have tasted like death, and he might have been so horny he would possibly die, but hey - Arin had wanted to mean.

He’d gotten his chance. 

Maybe he’d take some pity on Dan, right? 

One could always hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
